Nσвσdy's нσмє? ·
by Non-fic'writer
Summary: NaruSasu. Creí que ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar, el desprecio de todos lo confirmó, pero sólo hubo una persona que se apiadó de mí.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_

**·**

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Characters: **Naruto – Sasuke

**Pair: **NaruSasu – Naruto & Sasuke

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **_Creí que ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar, el desprecio de todos lo confirmó, pero sólo hubo una persona que se apiadó de mí. _

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Nobody's Home?**

Caminé, aún en un día lluvioso, no tenía nada más por hacer. Había regresado y me lamenté por haberlo hecho; no tenía nada, absolutamente nada en qué sostenerme. Quise regresar a casa y recordé que no había nadie ahí, tenía que admitirlo, no quería estar solo, no ahora.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, pensando a dónde más podía ir. _'Sakura' _pensé; cuando éramos pequeños, ella me quiso y mucho. Creí que me acogería, pero me equivoqué:

–Lárgate –le escuché decir en un murmuro. Vi cómo apretaba su puño intentando contener el golpe que seguramente iba a darme.

Me alejé de allí, una vez que azotó la puerta en mi cara. _'Ino' _recordé que a ella también le gustaba, así que me decidí por ir a su casa, mas no funcionó. Sakura fue bondadosa comparada con ella, pues ni bien me vio, no dudó en darme dos bofetadas, escuchando un _'Maldito' _proviniendo de sus labios. Tuve que irme de ahí.

Fui de puerta en puerta, buscando a alguien que me ayudara, que me acogiera, pero sólo conseguía que me cerraran la puerta; no había nadie en toda Konoha que se inmutara, todos me odiaban por lo que había hecho.

Me sentí inútil e impotente, yo que nunca quise que sintieran lástima por mí, pedía a gritos que alguien se apiadara de mi condición, que de verme sintiera pena, pero no hubo nadie. Ni una sola persona.

Estaba cansado y hambriento, me había visto obligado rebajarme a pedir que alguien me acogiera en su hogar y no tenía nada. _'Me tendré que ir' _me dije; era cierto, si no era querido, entonces para qué quedarme. Estuve decidido.

–Sasuke… –escuché a alguien musitar mi nombre; esa voz se me hizo tan familiar…

No quería voltear, pero mi cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario y miré. Quien menos esperaba estaba ahí, parado frente a mí, tan mojado como yo, con una expresión en su rostro que jamás pude descifrar.

–Naruto –reconocí de inmediato, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

Ya no podía, apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Él se me acercó y justo a tiempo, pues mis piernas, ya torpes, se rindieron a mantenerme. Caí. Sus brazos me sostuvieron antes que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo.

Dejé escapar un casi inaudible _gracias_; él me sonrió y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Abrí un poco los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si todo el mundo se alejó de mí, él se me acercó? ¿Por qué cuando todos pronunciaron mi nombre con amargura, odio y rencor; él lo pronunció con sorpresa y tranquilidad?

–¿Por qué…? –pronuncié intentando corresponder ese abrazo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

No me dijo nada, sólo posó sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, pero no para desvanecerme, sino para sentir aquello que me estaba pasando. No me arrepentí de corresponderle, pero las fuerzas ya me estaban haciendo mucha falta. Poco a poco fue soltando del abrazo y también del beso, mis ojos se cerraron por completo y sólo escuché decir:

–Te quiero, Sasuke.

**o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o**

Desperté con los rayos del sol. De inmediato supe que me encontraba recostado en una cama, pero… ¿De quién?

Me moví en ella, observé todo con atención y luego lo vi, de nuevo, él estaba ahí: Naruto.

Aún permanecía dormido, sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama en la que yo me encontraba; su mano sostenía la mía y algo que parecía una sonrisa, se había dibujado en su rostro.

Un sentimiento cálido me embargó totalmente, sonreí –algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo -, lo observé fijamente, respiré profundamente y volví a echarme en la cama.

Entonces aprendí algo muy valioso ese día, algo que jamás olvidaré: **Él es mi hogar.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

¡Amo el NaruSasu! (quizá un poquito más que el SasuNaru :S) En fin, creo que este es mi quinto fic de Naruto (no recuerdo) tal vez les alcance los otros que tengo en otra oportunidad, lo que sucede es que están en Paraíso Fanfiction y ahora no sé qué problema tiene la página que no puedo entrar :S.

**Falconí Hawk**


End file.
